Chocolate Frog
Chocolate Frogs are a popular confection that are sold throughout the wizarding world. They are packaged with collectible cards portraying famous wizards and witches. Many of the pupils at Hogwarts collect and trade these cards. The frogs are made of seventy percent Croakoa. Presumably, this substance is what allows them to act like an actual frog. Chocolate Frogs also come in a white chocolate variety. A popular game for Hogwarts students is to let a bunch of Chocolate Frogs hop around, and to grab the normal ones while avoiding the white ones.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) - Handheld versions. Chocolate Frog cards The Chocolate Frog collectible cards played an important role in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, as Dumbledore's card enabled them to ascertain the identity of Nicolas Flamel. Some notable cards are: Albus Dumbledore, Morgan le Fay, Ptolemy, Circe, Paracelsus, Merlin, Cliodna, Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, and Agrippa. History When Harry Potter was in the Hogwarts infirmary after his skirmish with Professor Quirrell and Voldemort in 1992, he received many treats from his friends and admirers. Whilst Harry was unconscious, someone consumed all of the chocolate frogs. During his bedside visit, Dumbledore posited that Ron Weasley had done it, so Harry could have the cards without going through the "trouble" of eating the frogs. Hermione gave Harry a large box of Chocolate Frogs for Christmas his first year. In January 1994, after Harry's first attempt at summoning a Patronus, Professor Lupin gave him a Chocolate Frog to eat.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 12 - (The Patronus) Hagrid gave Harry Chocolate Frogs for Christmas in his fourth year. Ron got Chocolate Frogs for Christmas in his fifth year and in the Hospital Wing after he was injured in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries . Later on, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were placed on Chocolate Frog cards for their efforts in defeating Lord VoldemortHarry Potter Secrets: Highlights of J.K. Rowling’s US Book Tour. Both Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore considered being put on Chocolate Frog cards as their proudest moment.J.K.Rowling Official Site - Wizard of the Month ArchiveBloomsbury Live Chat with J.K. Rowling Behind the scenes *In some of the video games, chocolate frogs can be found and used to heal damage taken during the game. *In the real world, Chocolate Frogs are sold by Hasbro as novelty candies.www.bestbulkcandy.com/harry-potter-chocolate-frog.html *Chocolate Frogs may be an obscure reference to a Monty Python sketch, "Crunchy Frog". The sketch involves a sweet with a small frog in it as opposed to a frog shaped confection. *J. K. Rowling has said that Chocolate Frogs would be her favourite sweet.www.scholastic.com/harrypotter/books/author/interview2.htm *Sometimes in the series, in the Danish translation, it is known as Platugler. Plat is a slang word for someone that is stupid, and ugler means owls. *One of the last shots in the final scene of the film, where a chocolate frog leaps into Rose Weasley's hand, shows that she has a fondness of food like her father. *At The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, chocolate frogs are sold at Honeydukes. Each frog contains one of the four founding members of Hogwarts. See also *Chocolate Frog Cards Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:Sweets Category:Foods